Request Number 2: PrussiaXVietnam
by TheRussianGirl
Summary: This is a request for Elementalcrystals on . May suck and has no summary but please R&R ! May not need to be T but, oh well !


Request Number 2: PrussiaXVietnam for Elementalcrystals

"Hey Lan, what are you doing tonight?" Gilbert said, walking up to the quiet Vietnamese girl.

"Nothing. Why?" She asked.

The albino smirked and said, "Want to have dinner with me?"

She thought it over for a moment before sighing.

"Sure. Just don't try anything because if you do, I'll kick your ass." She said.

Gilbert smiled and said, "I won't. Anyway, I'll pick you up at six?"

She nodded and said, "That sounds good."

The Prussian also nodded and said his goodbye, leaving the woman to get ready. She went home and started to get ready, the time being five in the evening. She dressed in her favorite green áo dài, white pants underneath, and white flats. She pulled her long dark brown hair into a low ponytail and looked at herself in the mirror. She nodded her head, approving of her appearance, and went to wait for Gilbert in her living room.

~With Gilbert~

After Gilbert left Lan, he went home to get ready. He changed into grey skinny jeans, a black button up long sleeve shirt, his favorite red hoodie, and black combat boots. He had plenty of time left, so he started messing with his hair. He slicked it back like his brother does and looked in the mirror.

"Nah, too… Ludwig." He said, rinsing the gel out in the sink.

He did a few other things with it before just running a brush through it and letting it fall naturally. It was neat, yet slightly messy. He nodded in approval and grabbed his car keys. He went out to his black mustang and got in. He drove to Lan's house and got out. He went up to the front door and knocked. A moment later the door opened, reviling Lan. He smiled at her and she nodded, stepping out onto the porch. She locked the door and they headed to Gilbert's car. He opened the door for her.

"Thank you." She said, getting in.

He nodded and went around to his door, getting in himself. He started the car and pulled out of the driveway. He drove them to an Italian restaurant and parked. He got out and went around to her side, opening her door. He offered her his hand and she took it, allowing him to help her out of the car. They walked into the restaurant and were seated. They ordered and then sat in an awkward silence.

"So, um, Lan…." Gilbert said.

"Yes?" She answered.

"Uh…. Crap, I'm no good with talking…." He said, hanging his head.

Lan thought for a moment before asking, "Why did you ask me to dinner Gilbert?"

The albino's head whipped up and his cheeks were a pale pink.

"Um, well, because I think you're cool and I thought it'd be fun." He said.

She nodded. The continued to make awkward small talk until their food came. They then ate in silence. They both drank wine with their food. After eating, Gilbert got an idea.

"Hey, Lan, the pier's amusement park is just a little ways away. What to go?" He asked.

"Sure, sounds like fun." She said, her expression bored.

The albino nodded and paid for dinner. They went back out to the car and got in. the started driving and Gilbert had something eating at his brain.

"Lan, don't take this the wrong way but, why don't you smile?" He said, looking over at her briefly.

She sighed and said, "I don't know how…."

"Don't know how?! How is that even possible?! Smiling isn't something you learn, it's just something you do!" Gilbert said, pulling into the parking lot of the amusement park.

Lan just shrugged and sighed again. Gilbert smiled as a thought came to mind.

"Come on, I'm gunna teach you how to smile." He said, getting out of the car.

He went around to her side and helping her out. He then pulled her over to the gate. They got in and he took her straight to a large rollercoaster.

"Have you ever been on one of these?" He asked.

She shook her head and said, "No, this is the first time I've even seen on in person."

Gil smirked and said, "Oh, this'll be fun then."

Lan gave him a wary look but shook her head. They waited in line for about ten minutes before finally getting on the ride. As the cars started up the hill, Lan looked to the side and saw how high they were going. She quickly reached over and grabbed Gilbert's hand. He chuckled and squeezed her hand gently, trying to reassure her everything was ok.

"It's ok Lan, it'll be fun." He said, just as they got to the top of the hill.

Lan swallowed hard and the coaster dove down the hill. She screamed and gripped Gilbert's hand harder.

Gilbert laughed and cheered, yelling, "Woo hoo!"

They went through a few twists and turned before coming to another hill. This time, as they went down, Gilbert didn't let Lan keep her hands down. He raised her both of their hands up in the air and laughed. Lan just screamed. When the ride came to a stop, they got off and Gilbert looked at Lan. A smiled smile was painted on her face.

"Yes! You're smiling!" He exclaimed, fist pumping.

The woman realized she was smiling and smiled wider. She all-of-a-sudden hugged the Prussian male tightly.

"Thank you Gilbert!" She said, pulling back and looking at him.

He smiled at her and said, "Anytime you need a reminder how to smile, give me a call."

She giggled and leaned up, placing a kiss on his cheek. The albino man blushed slightly and wrapped his arms around her back. He pulled her to him and kissed her on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

They stayed like that for a minute or two before they heard, "Lan…?!"

They pulled apart and looked over to see Yao and Ivan standing there. Lan blushed and swallowed hard.

"Oh. Crap." Lan muttered, letting her head fall against Gilbert's collar bone.

He chuckled and rubbed her back as he said, "Oops. Oh well, whatever."

She groaned and sighed.

Gilbert tilted her chin up and said, "I love you Lan."

She smiled and said, "I love you too Gilbert."

She stood on her toes and kissed him again. They pulled apart and smiled at each other. They went over to Yao and Ivan and Lan tried to explain everything. But no matter what she said, Yao was not giving in. She groaned again as her brother went off in Chinese and rested her head on Gilbert's shoulder.

Hu chuckled, wrapped his arm around her waist, kissed her forehead, and said, "This is going to be a long night."

The end.


End file.
